


sad

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blankets, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: How can Zuko be sad when he has Katara?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 4





	sad

"Hey, Katara?" he's huddled on their couch. It's been a hard day.

"Zuko?" she calls back from the kitchen. "Are you alright?" she peers around the corner. "Tui and La, Zuko, what's the matter?" Instantly, she's at his side, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. "You're shivering." She finds a large pile of blankets, tucking them around him comfortably. "I'm almost done making us some mugs of hot chocolate. I'll be right back."

He melts into the blankets as Katara returns with two cups of hot chocolate. She slips beneath the blankets with him, nestling against his side. "Thanks, Katara," he says gratefully, weaving a hand into her tangle of dark curls.

"Of course, Zuko," she whispers back. "Is there anything wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

Shaking his head, he just leans closer into her. "I'm just... I'm feeling sad right now. But I love you."

"I love you too, Zuko," she rests her head against his chest. "I'm here with you."


End file.
